Schlechter Ruf
|Nächste= }} Schlechter Ruf ist die siebzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Die Glee Kids laden ein Video von Sue, die zu "Physical" von Olivia Newton-John tanzt ins Internet. Anfngs wird Sue dafür verspottet, aber dann ruft Olivia Newton-John bei ihr an und will mit ihr das Video aufnehmen. Währenddessen taucht die Glist auf, die die Glee Kids nach ihrer Coolness auflistet und es wird vermutet, dass ein Mitglied des Glee Clubs die Liste verfasst hat. Rachel ist sauer, weil sie ganz unten auf der Liste steht und deshalb dreht sie zusammen mit Puck, Jesse und Finn ein Video zu "Run, Joey, Run", die Jungs wissen aber nicht, dass Rachel auch die anderen für das Video genommen hat und sind natürlich als sie dies herausfinden alle sauer auf Rachel und Jesse macht mit ihr Schluss. Am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass Quinn die Glist geschrieben hat. Handlung Kurt hat aus Sues Büro einen Stick geklaut, auf dem diese zu Olivia Newton-Johns Hit Physical tanzt. Die Glee Kids laden das Video ins Internet und schon bald macht sich die ganze Schule über Sue witzig. Sue vermutet natürlich, dass die Glee Kids dahinter stecken, hat aber keine Beweise. Dafür entdeckt sie, dass die Glist - Glee-Liste, die die Coolness der Glee Kids anzeigt und seit einigen Stunden in der Schule hängt, in der Schulbücherei gedruckt wurde und vom Benutzer "Glee Club", also ein Mitglied der New Directions die eigenen Teammitglieder anstachelt. Figgins droht, wenn in der nächsten Woche noch einmal eine Glist auftaucht, dass die New Directions aufgelöst werden.thumb|"Ice Ice Baby" Will fragt die Glee Kids, wer diese Liste geschrieben hat, aber jeder behauptet, es nicht gewesen zu sein. Danach singt Will mit den New Directions [Ice Baby] und gibt diese Woche die Aufgabe, einen eigentlich miesen Song so aufzupepen, dass er besser klingt. Rachel will an diese Wochenaufgabe sehr ehrgeizig herangehen, da sie ganz unten auf der Glist steht und mit ihrem Video, dass sie dazu machen will, es weiter nach oben schaffen will. Sue erzählt Emma, dass sie in Wills Wohnung versteckte Kameras anbringen lassen hat und er mit Shelby rumgemacht und mit April in einem Bett geschlafen hat. Artie, Kurt, Tina und Mercedes sind anscheinend so uncool, dass sie noch nicht mal auf der Glist stehen und deshalb treffen sie sich, um zu überlegen, wie sie es nach ganz oben schaffen können. Zu ihnen gesellt sich Brittany, die mit ihrer Position als Vierte nicht zufrieden ist. Rachel hat Puck zu sich nach Hause eingeladen, aber als ihm klar wird, dass sie nicht mit ihm rummachen will, will er schon gehen, aber Rachel überzeugt ihn, dass sie gemeinsam mit ihm ander Wochenaufgabe arbeiten will, nämlich an einem Video in dem sie "Run Joey Run" singen. Puck ist einverstanden. Artie, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes und Brittany gehen in die Bücherei und singen dort U Can't Touch This, in der Hoffnung, dass sie Ärger bekommen werden, es in der Schule die Runde macht und sie nächste Woche weiter oben auf der Glist landen. Aber die alte Frau in der Bücherei ist total begeistert und macht ihnen sogar ein Angebot das Lied in der Kirche zu singen. Auf Sues Vorschlag hin geht Emma auf Will zu und lässt all die anderen Lehrer mitbekommen, dass sie fertig mit ihm ist, weil er mit Shelby und April rumgemacht hat. Will ist so verwirrt, dass er noch nicht einmal eine Ausrede sucht. Sue erhält einen Anruf von Olivia Newton-John, die ihr anbietet, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten, weil sie von Sues thumb|left|Sue während Olivias Song PhysicalVideo total begeistert war. Artie, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes und Brittany haben sich entschlossen, damit Aufsehen zu erregen, dass sie Sue gestehen werden, dass sie das Video hochgeladen haben, auch wenn Figgins damit gedroht hat, dass derjenige von der Schule verwiesen wird. Kurt erklärt sich bereit, es Sue zu sagen, aber anstatt der erhofften Wut, sieht Sue dies ganz locker und die fünf wissen nicht mehr was sie tun sollen. Später sehen sie dann das Video zu Physical, welches Olivia Newton-John und Sue gedreht haben. thumb|left|Santana&Brittany Run Joey RunRachel zeigt bei der nächsten Glee Probe das Video zu Run Joey Run. Als thumb|Puck & Rachel: "Run Joey Run"Puck in dem Video auftaucht wirft Jesse Rachel beunruhigte Blicke zu. Später kommen aber auch noch Jesse und Finn im Video vor und als das Video schließlich zu Ende ist, sind alle drei Jungs sauer auf Rachel, weil diese ihnen nichts von den anderen Jungs erzählt hat und ihnen klar wird, dass Rachel dieses Video nur gedreht hat, damit es so aussieht, als ob sich gleich drei Jungs um sie reißen würden und sie damit höher auf die Glist kommt. Sue hat durch das Video mit Olivia Newton-John einen Geldbetrag bekommen und besucht danach ihre Schwester. Sie erzählt ihr, dass sie das Geld dem Altersheim spenden wird, damit es sich ein paar Bänke und einen Gemüsegarten anschaffen kann. Danach liest sie ihrer Schwester wieder vor.thumb|Quinn gibt zu, dass sie die Glist geschrieben hat Will bringt Emma einen Blumenstrauß um sich zu entschuldigen, aber es sieht nicht so aus, als ob Emma ihn verzeihen würde. Danach fällt ihm Quinn auf und ihm wird klar, dass sie die Glist geschrieben hat, weil sie ganz oben auf der Liste steht und gehofft hatte, so wieder cool zu werden. Quinn gibt es schließlich zu und da kommt auch Figgins und fragt Will, ob sich nun endlich herausgestellt hat, wer die Glist geschrieben hat, aber Will verneint, sagt aber, dass keine neue Glist aufgetaucht ist und deshalb auch der Glee Club nicht aufgelöst wird. Jesse trifft auf Rachel und erzählt er, dass er bevor auf die McKinley High School gewechselt hat, um mit ihr zusammen zu sein, sich bei den Leuten erkundigt hat, wie sie Rachel finden. Einige Leute kannten sie nicht und die, die sie kennen, mögen sie nicht, haben gesagt, dass sie trotzdem sehr vertrauensvoll und ehrlich wäre. Dann macht er mit ihr Schluss und Rachel sagt ihm, dass er ein Herzensbrecher ist. Jesse erwidert, dass er dies auch erst gedacht hat, aber sie sein Herz zuerst gebrochen hat.thumb|Rachel bei "Total Eclispe of the Heart" thumb|left|"Total Eclipse of the Heart"Am Ende singt Rachel bei den Proben Total Eclipse of the Heart, auch Finn, Puck und Jesse aben darin einen kleinen Part. Am Ende des Songs verlässt zuerst Finn den Raum, dann folgen die anderen New Directions und schließlich steht auch Jesse auf und lässt Rachel alleine. Verwendete Musik *'Ice Ice Baby' von Vanilla Ice, gesungen von Will Schuester mit New Directions *'U Can't Touch This' von MC Hammer, gesungen von Artie Abrams mit Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones und Brittany Pierce *'Physical' von Olivia Newton-John, gesungen von Olivia Newton-John und Sue Sylvester *'Run Joey Run' von David Geddes, gesungen von Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman und Jesse St. James *'Total Eclipse of the Heart' von Bonnie Taylor, gesungen von Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman und Jesse St. James Die Gliste #Quinn +45 #Santana +43 #Puck +38 #Brittany +35 #Jesse +29 #Finn +19 #Mike +11 #Matt +5 #Rachel -5 Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Jonathan Groff' als Jesse St. James *'Molly Shannon' als Brenda Castle *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Patrick Gallagher' als Ken Tanaka *'Stephen Tobolowsky' als Sandy Ryerson *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'James Earl III' als Azimio Adams *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Robin Trocki' als Jean Sylvester *'Jean Sincere' als Bibliothekarin *'Olivia Newton-John' als sie selbst Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester Trivia *Die Episode haben in den USA 11.62 Millionen Zuschauer angesehen. *Am Ende von Run Joey Run sieht man den Schriftzug "Fin", womit früher oft Filme geendet haben. Fin bedeutet Ende auf Französisch und Spanisch. *Auf Jesses schwarzem T-shirt steht UTGÅNG und unten drunter EXIT. UTGÅNG bedeutet Exit (Ausgang) auf schwedisch. *Das ist die letzte Episode von Ken Tanaka, der nach einem Nervenzusammenbruch die McKinley verlässt und durch Coach Shannon Beiste ersitzt wird. Er taucht jedoch als Foto in Letzte Chancen mit Schuss auf. *Eine Ballerina in Total Eclipse of the Heart ist Melissa Sandvig, auch bekannt als die "ungezogene Ballerina" aus der fünften Staffel von "So You Think You Can Dance". Kulturelle Referenzen *Während der Verhöre sagt Puck Mr. Schue, dass er nur die Glist von Rachels Spind entfernt hat, weshalb er es nicht war. Seine Aussage dabei: "Ich bin ein Mann, der die richtige Sache getan hat" ist eine Anlehnung an einen Akt von Komiker, Russell Peters. Fehler *Sue will, dass die Cheerios immer ihre Uniform tragen, jedoch weichen Kurt und Mercedes manchmal von dieser Regel ab. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1